Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a casing that houses a radiation conversion panel for outputting image information on the basis of applied radiation, and a portable radiographic image capturing apparatus that includes the casing and the radiation conversion panel.
Description of the Related Art
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-258541, for example, discloses a radiographic image capturing apparatus for detecting radiation that has passed through a subject with a radiation conversion panel housed in a casing, converting the detected radiation into image information, and outputting the image information.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-258541 reveals that an opening in a box-shaped casing is covered with a radiation-permeable cover. The cover and a side wall erected from an end of a bottom wall of the casing are fastened by screws along a thickness-wise direction (vertical direction) of the casing that extends from the cover to the bottom wall.